


Game On

by Slytherin__Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco flirting, DracoxHarry - Freeform, Drarry, Drarryquidditch, Flirting, Harry flirting, M/M, Quidditch, drarry quidditch, quidditch flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin__Queen/pseuds/Slytherin__Queen
Summary: “Harry” Ginny began “I have some new tactics”“Yeah?” Harry asked“You have to flirt with Draco”“What?”“Trust me it’ll make him flustered, he won’t be able to catch the snitch.”





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys  
> Here is a fic! I might add on a couple more chapters but I’m not sure?  
> So basically I did this in like a later year but I’m not really sure honestly 
> 
> Sorry that it’s so messy!  
> <3
> 
> This is based off a prompt on Tumblr:)

“Harry” Ginny began “I have some new tactics”  
“Yeah?” Harry asked  
“You have to flirt with Draco”  
“What?”  
“Trust me it’ll make him flustered, he won’t be able to catch the snitch.”  
“I can’t flirt with MALFOY”  
“But Harry I need Griffindor to win the cup”  
“I may be 16 but I have flirted with only like one person, in my life. And it was you and let’s face it that went badly”  
“You’ll be able to do it, we need you to”

•••••••••••••••

Harry circled the pitch looking for the snitch. Griffindor was winning 50-30 but all that really mattered was the snitch.  
Draco was circling the pitch across from Harry, neither had seen anything even though they had been playing for about 40 minutes.  
Suddenly Draco zoomed across the pitch, He had seen it and Harry knew he was too far away to catch up.  
He locked eyes with Ginny and she nodded lightly.  
“YOUR ARSE LOOKS GOOD WHEN YOU BEND OVER LIKE THAT MALFOY”  
Draco turned his head in confusion, flew right past the snitch and nearly flew head first into two beaters.  
“He’s messing with you mate, get your shit together.”  
Draco realised what they meant and turned around, his eyes no longer on the snitch they were locked on Potter.  
He smirks.  
Game. On.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on tumblr @the-slytherinqueen  
> And Instagram @the_slytherinqueen
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean everything to me <3


End file.
